


Darkness Arrived First

by KuraiTsuky



Series: Exploding like the Sun [2]
Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Canon-Typical Violence, Heavy Angst, Jedi, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Betrayal, Post-War, Sith, conflicted feelings, dark side, reference to past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is weary as he boards the seemingly abandoned shuttle. <br/>For so long has he been incomplete, he can’t recognize the feeling and the presence that produces it until he’s right in front of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Arrived First

**Author's Note:**

> Aparently TFA broke me and it's the only thing I can think about.   
> So I hope you enjoy this, there will be more. 
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!

Kakashi is weary as he boards the seemingly abandoned shuttle. He’s used to weary. Since the war this seems to be his default mode.

Everything is shut down as he makes his way to the control room, but he can feel something odd going on. A familiar feeling he hasn’t had in a long time. The blaster gun feels odd, but he tightens his grip on it trying not to think about the laser sabre that’s hanging from his belt. He hasn’t even touched it for a long time the same way he’s been forcing his talents back. The mere thought is abhorrent but to accept that part of himself is so painful he wouldn’t survive it, he can survive this, if only barely. For so long has he been incomplete, he can’t recognize the feeling and the presence that produces it until he’s right in front of it.

For a moment Kakashi thinks he’s going to choke. The darkness that previously was just uncomfortable now is terrifying and asphyxiating. He wants to say something, anything, to break this oppressive silence but no words come to his aid.

Kakashi can feel though, the fury, the rage of betrayal only enhanced by years and years, rise within him. He knows he’s better than this, but he has foregone his training for so long it is quite easy to give into despair.

The darkness is absolute, so much nothing can be seen. Suddenly there is a red spark, closely followed by a blue one. The room shines for a moment and then it returns to darkness. There are three flashes as electricity flies around the two figures no one can see fighting.

The fight is bitter, they hit and hit and scream at each other, they are equal in power it seems. None can get the upper hand but they both still fight as if they really wanted to kill the other. Obito curses himself when he loses his sword in one clever twist of Kakashi’s. He should have expected it. But he hasn’t and only a quick push of the Force saves his other hand from following a similar fate than the first.

Kakashi can’t quite jump in time, or doesn’t want to, and he hits the wall with a heavy thud. Scrambling to his feet and recovering the sabre by his side. He holds the unfamiliar handle noticing Obito’s blade is blue now, it doesn’t come as a big surprise then when his comes out as red. It still feels ironic. Kakashi calls the Force around him but it doesn’t come.

Something similar happens to his opponent. Not a big consolation he thinks trying to keep his thoughts straight. It is difficult when Obito is the one in front of him. Kakashi can’t see his eyes in this lack of light but he can perfectly feel the hatred that flows out of him like smog.

It’s polluting, all those emotions that mirror his own, and he gives a bad step and falls, Obito cuts him in the eye. Kakashi doesn’t scream, he can feel the searing pain and smell the stench of burned flesh but he can only blink with what now is his good eye and try to make sense of what happened. He should be worried, perhaps even afraid of the death that is sure to follow. He can see the blue blade describing and arc aimed for his throat but there is no pain.

The blade is shining in front of him and through that weak light he can see Obito’s face for the first time since that fated encounter. Kakashi realizes, it’s as weary as his own.

The blue disappears and knows he should attack now that he has the upper hand. Instead he lets his own, or rather Obito’s, sabre fall. For a moment he wonders what will happen next.

There is a brief rustle of clothes and a pair of lips, impossibly warm and soft, settle over his own. There are hands on the green vest he’s been donning as of late but before he can respond, they are gone.

Kakashi reaches out with the Force and he discovers he’s alone.


End file.
